Don't Take the Girl
by RyanRendan
Summary: A Sasuke and Sakura story. AU Oneshot


This was an earlier work of mine that I decided to dust off... Reading it made me flinch a little... I almost couldn't believe this was done by me... Anyway, it was removed for some bogus crap... like something was wrong with the line structure or whatever. I decided to put it up again, almost untouched, in hopes of... I don't know... acceptance or something. If it's removed again, I'll fix the problem. Without further words from me... the story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

This is my first songfic and I chose the song Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw. Make sure to read the song or it might be confusing. BTW no massacre so OOC Sasuke I guess. Here we go. RnR

--

_**Key:**_

"...": Talking

_'...': Thinking_

_...: Song_

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Don't Take The Girl"**

**--**

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing, when he was 8 years old._

Sasuke was ecstatic! He was overjoyed to be able to spend more time with his father, who he didn't really get to know. Although the fact that they were going fishing didn't exactly have him jumping for joy. He had started reading books about fishing so that he could really impress his father.

_A little girl came through the front gate, holding a fishing pole._

It was finally the day that Sasuke and his father would go fishing, and Sasuke could go and impress his father and no one would be there to bother them. As Sasuke was packing the supplies into the car, his father was busy making sure all the final things on the list he made were checked. "Ok, 1. Car- check. 2. Full tank- check. 3. Food for three- check. 4. Ah, here she comes now."

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked, not knowing what reason they would need food for three, seeing how Itachi was asleep and his mother didn't like to fish. _'What was number 4 on that list again_?' he thought to himself.

Sasuke noticed that his father was looking over at something and what he saw shocked him. It was a girl about his age carrying a fishing pole identical to his. She had a slim figure, beautiful green eyes, a dazzling smile, and a forehead that was slightly too large... but she would grow into it... maybe. What got his attention the most was that she had shoulder length hair... pink hair!

_His dad looked down and smiled. Said, "We can't leave her behind."_

Fugaku looked down at Sasuke and asked, "Ne, Sasuke. What do you think of your new fishing buddy? Her name is Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke looked at him and said "She looks annoying." With that said, Sakura felt as if a giant rock fell on top of her with 'annoying' written on it. "And besides, I like girls with long hair." he lied.

_Son I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind, and Johnny said, take Jimmy Jonson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Boe._

_Take anybody that you want as, long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world. Daddy please, don't take the girl._

Once Sakura regained her composure, she looked toward Sasuke and berated him for what he said to her. "What makes you think that you can say those things about me? You may be cute, but your irritating!"

"Well no one is forcing you to go! I'd rather have that lazy guy or fatty over you! Even dog boy or that blond idiot!" Sasuke said while naming off the kids he saw around the village time to time. "Dad, why is she coming anyway?"

"Because I feel you should have more friends. What could be a better start than to have a..." he trailed off as he held up his pinky finger and winked.

"What are you saying old man!?" Sasuke yelled at his father's embarrassing antics. "All I wanted was to go fishing."

"Well then lets get started!" he said as he pushed the kids into the car and drove to the lake they would be fishing at.

--

After fishing

--

"Haha!" Sasuke yelled as he put his fish down on the table in front of every one to see.

"Tonight we feast!" said Fugaku "Thanks to the kids!" Sasuke looked down at what his dad was talking about and was shocked to see a fish that was the same size of his fish if not bigger. _'How did she do that!?'_ thought Sasuke.

_Same old boy, same sweet girl, 10 years down the rode. He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show._

Sasuke had been dating Sakura for 5 years and to celebrate their anniversary, he took her to see the latest Princess Fuun movie. After the movie was over Sasuke wrapped her in a tight embrace and gave her a tender kiss.

_Stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm._

As they passed a dark ally, a man in dark clothes with white hair and a mask covering his face reached out and grabbed Sakura. He pulled her over to him and put a knife to her throat. _'Damn! What am I going to do!? I have to save Sakura!'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

_Said if you do what I tell you to their, won't be any harm._

The man said "Give me all that you have on you or the girl gets it!"

_And Johnny said, take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards._

Sasuke didn't hesitate to pull out all the money he had and give it to the man.

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car. Mister give it a whirl, but please, don't take the girl._

"Thats all I have now give her back!" Sasuke yelled.

"No. I think I'll have some fun with her before I give her back." the man said as he grabbed one of Sakura breasts. A tick mark appeared on her face as she grabbed the man's hand and snapped his wrist.

"PERVERT!" she yelled as she threw him into a wall. A sweat-drop formed on Sasuke as he thought _'Why didn't she do that before?'_

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he rushed to her. After receiving a nod he pulled out his cell phone and called the Konoha police department.

Once all the excitement was over and they were at Sakura's house, Sasuke gave Sakura a tender kiss and said "Sakura, I've loved you for a long time and after tonight I'm sure that if something ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to go on living." he knelt down and reached in his pocket and grabbed a small velvet box. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened up the box to reveal a 14 karat white gold ring with pink pearls going up the sides, leading to an amazing diamond.

Tears formed in her eyes as she said "Of course I will!"

Sasuke stood in front of her and kissed her gently. "Thank you Sakura, you have no idea how happy I am."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Same old boy, same sweet girl,_

_5 years down the rode._

_Theres going to be a little one and she,_

_says it's time to go._

Sakura had been pregnant for 9 months and the baby was expected any day now. After getting dressed to go to sleep, Sasuke heard Sakura yell his name from the kitchen. He ran there to find her grunting in pain, barely able to say "Sa-Sasuke, I think its time." He immediately picked her up in his arms bridal style and took her to the car. He drove as fast as he could to get to the only hospital in Konoha, hoping nothing bad would happen... he was mistaken.

_Doctor says the baby's fine, but you'll have to leave. 'Cause his mama is fading fast and, Johnny hit his knees and then he prayed._

Sasuke couldn't believe he was a father. He was so happy he almost didn't hear the nurse say, "Sakura is in critical condition. She only has a fifty fifty chance of staying alive through the night."

"What! Let me see her now! I have to be there!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sir, calm down. Her room is right this way." Sasuke was lead into a dark room. Wires and tubes coming from machines were everywhere. He looked toward the bed and in the dim light, saw her face.

_'Something isn't right.'_ he thought to himself. All of the color was gone from her face and it looked like she was barely holding on.

_Take the very breath you gave me, Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me,_

_make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God please, don't take the girl._

"Doctor! You have to do something!" Sasuke yelled as her heart monitor started to beat irregularly.

"Sir, stand back. We will take care of her to the best of our ability." The nurses rushed in as they wheeled her off to the operating room, leaving Sasuke standing in the room.

As the nurses allowed Sasuke into the room, he looked upon the form of his beloved wife. She was simply laying there. "How was the operation? Is she going to be ok?" The doctor looked over to him and turned around with a sad look in her eyes. _'No, this can't be happening! Tsunade is the best medic we have! There must still be a chance!'_ "Sakura." he said in a hushed tone. "Sakura it's time to wake up now. You have to see our baby." His tone became panicked as she remained still. "Sakura you have to get up." he said with urgency. "You need to get up! I need you to get up! Sakura can you hear me!? Please get up! Please!" he was cried uncontrollably as she did nothing. "Sakura. Sakura!? Sakura!!"

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing, when he was 8 years old._

--

And that's a wrap! Hope you liked the ending. Later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

There you go. Please tell me if you liked it, didn't, have suggestions, think I should redo it, or whatever... anything. Thanks for reading. Later.


End file.
